


The Exotic Non-Nestling

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy's POV of the events of Greeks Bearing Gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exotic Non-Nestling

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

There was something going on with the pretty nestling, she was acting differently. She kept staring at the other nestlings and looking like she was really concentrating on something, all the while playing with that little thing she had on round her neck. It was obvious to Myfanwy that the pretty nestling was upset, especially when she was around the grumpy nestling and the female one. Neither had said anything to her, but it was obvious from their actions towards each other that something had happened between them, Myfanwy could certainly smell them all over each other anyway. She knew however that the pretty nestling didn't have her sense of smell and just knowing that the two had laid together wouldn't have upset her as much as she was, especially as the pretty nestling was laying with a non-nestling, a female one if she wasn't mistaken. The female non-nestling that she could smell on the pretty nestling was special in a way, she smelled exotic, for a lack of a better word.

She watched as the pretty nestling became more distant to the rest of the nestlings, instead she seemed to be stuck in her thoughts. She knew that the female and the grumpy nestling hadn't even noticed, but the loud one and her favourite nestling both seemed to have figured out that something was wrong. She just hoped that they would be able to help the pretty nestling, as there was nothing that she could think of that may help. The exotic woman was in her life, but that didn't seem to be making her any less depressed, and Myfanwy wondered if maybe the non-nestling was the cause of the start of her depression.

She was proven right when she caught the scent of the exotic non-nestling in her nest, being led in by the pretty nestling. They went to where the loud one had been spending his time to find it empty, and the loud one appearing with some kind of metal thing. The exotic non-nestling was very interested in the piece of metal, even going as far as to threaten the pretty nestling's life for it. There was nothing that Myfanwy could do to save her nestling; she knew that if she got too close she could startle the non-nestling into hurting the pretty one.

The loud nestling took the decision out of her hands though trading the metal thing for his fellow nestling, the non-nestling disappearing as soon as she touched the thing she had wanted so much. She didn't know where she had gone, only that it upset the pretty nestling, but she was glad that she wasn't around to hurt or upset the pretty nestling anymore. Hopefully her nestlings would start to feel better soon, and put this behind them, she knew that her favourite nestling would do something to cheer the pretty one up, even if it was an extra biscuit with the hot stuff he provides the other nestlings with.


End file.
